


Quitting

by EiraLloyd



Series: 2018 Drabbles/Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Quitting was the only option he had — so that's what he did.





	Quitting

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year, I bought a book titled "Q&A a day for writers", which basically has one prompt per day. The prompt that inspired this particular drabble was the following:
> 
> "Quitting often has a negative connotation. Flip that idea on its head and recall (or imagine) the sweet freedom that can come from a cut-and-run."

Keeping the peace is a heavy responsibility — one that Gabriel took, not out of desire or duty, but out of love for his brothers, for his family. But it took its toll on him, and his efforts were in vain.

When brother finally turned on brother, Gabriel quit. The pain and failure were too much to bear. It was too late. Quitting was the only option he had — so that's what he did.

He cut all ties with Heaven and was finally free. Free from obligations, from senseless family feuds, from his own failure. He was finally free. He had given it his all, only to find his efforts smashed effortlessly. He owed them nothing anymore. But he owed it to himself to heal and be free.

That was the only thing he owed anyone anymore.


End file.
